Power Rangers Turbo: A New Power
by RickxDynamo
Summary: After the defeat and Departure of Divatox the rangers are now free to find time for themselves and their ambitions but little do they know a new power is rising, one more powerful than before. Zordon and Alpha know this and plan a counter strike!


**Power Rangers Turbo: Episode One**  
**Episode Title**: The Forthcoming  
**Author**: Rickey Hughes a.k.a. Splitsonik 

It had been months since Divatox had deserted her space stay. Ever since the big battle of the masses, she has not quite been the same. After finally proving her mother to be right and believing she was truly worthless; she packed up her goons and headed for a distant planet not to far from the Mira Galaxy. But, all was not to be celebrated.

After the battle, word had gotten out long before her departure and a new kind of evil was beginning to rise to power. A power, which has long since been waiting for recognition, was now finally able to step up and take claim to a throne in which all other villains had failed to do so many years in the past. This power, unbeknownst to anyone, would soon take seat on earth and finally take their chance in the defeat of the power rangers. 

**Present Day  
**

Angel Grove, once burdened with the attacks of numerous monsters on a daily basis now seemed to be more active and more alive than it had ever been before. It hadn't seemed to be this normal in years, since the first arrival of Rita Repulsa a couple years prior; but now, looking around and seeing how everyone was finally able to get around without the constant threat of evil looming around was something that would give even the most scrooged person some sort of solace.

Tommy, who had now taken up Racing as a hobby has been working tirelessly to prepare himself for the big race that Saturday. He needed every ounce of training and stamina if he was to defeat Johnny Pinkston; three time national champion and two time Indy 500 champion. There was no doubt in his mind that he could beat this guy. All he needed was the Hope, courage and trust in his abilities to help get him through the tournament.

Justin, still being the youngest, was the only one attending school. He had now entered his junior year at Angel Grove High and is now finally experiencing the massive amounts of homework that Miss Applebee had set upon him. Like the others had told him before, they too went through it and know how much a pain that she can be, but all she is really worried about is the sufficient education of her pupils. Not like this helped any, like he always told them:

"Yea, but you're not the one having to do it anymore!" he said, smiling.

Tanya, whom had just finished laughing at Justin knew just how stressed he was. After his dad had left for the new job, she had more than willingly let Justin stay with her. Now having her own place on the outskirts of angel grove, there was more than enough room for him. For her, it felt like having a younger brother seeing as how she never had one herself. There would still be many nights where they just sat up and watched scary movies on the television and play scrabble or something just so they could spend time together and neither would be as lonely as she Justin felt since his dad left.

Adam, now a student at Angel Grove University has set his priorities on one thing: Get through this semester. After signing up for so many electives he had no clue as to how he would get through them all and still have time for him self. He would soon realize that with the Martial Arts class he taught at the Juice Bar and the crowded schedule of his college career; he would have to make some sacrifices but doing so in a sufficient way that would best fit his students and his classes was going to be tricky. 

**Cut to Australia**

After the departure of Divatox, Kat had finally followed up on her own secret ambition of returning home for a visit. After being apart from her own family for so long she had forgotten how much she really missed them. Of course, the other rangers along with Zordon and Alpha, she needn't have felt that way because they too were family; but nothing can really substitute for the real thing. After being home for nearly two weeks she finally had the chance to catch them up. Although leaving out the massive details of her being a power ranger was key, she let them know that she had finally overcome her fear of the water and had finally taken up diving once again.

Not only had she missed her family but she had also missed her culture. The massive outstretch of land in which she used to roam as a kid was still there, waiting for her return so that she may once again conquer her old stomping grounds.

"Man, how I have missed you guys!" She said to herself as a Kangaroo and her Joey had found their way upon a small stretch of meadows just beyond the oak tree ahead of her. 

**Cut to the Power Chamber**

Not all was as calm here as it was for the rangers. For some time now, Zordon and Alpha have been sensing this new rise in power about to take place. For weeks now, they have been working tirelessly around the clock to prepare for what was to come; and judging by the amount of work being put into place: it was coming hard and fast!

"Alpha, please check the teleportation system once again. We cannot risk it being faulty when we send the rangers." Zordon demanded.

Alpha trampled over some wires and headed for the control panel in the right corner. Pushing a few buttons he finally recognized the sound he was looking for. Taking this as a sign of confirmation he looked up at Zordon and said:

"All systems go, Zordon. I have also made sure that the back-up generator would kick in if we experience any power shortages. Transportation there will take more power than we have ever had to use before!"

Zordon nodded in agreement. Alpha had been correct; to attempt travel to this galaxy has never been done before in his career. Not once have they had to rely on a source of old power this great that it would practically drain all the juice from the Power Chamber.

"We must not dawdle, Alpha. Time is of the essence and I can sense this great evil approaching ever more quickly." Zordon explained.

Alpha, as if he could sense it as well ran along a row of panels in the side of the room. After a moment, a door had appeared in the side of the wall and as if it had always been there, just invisible, alpha walked through, disappearing into darkness as the door shut behind him.

"Hurry my little robotic friend, please hurry!" asked Zordon.

Zordon knew that if they didn't get the plan into action soon, before this new, powerful evil arrived, then it would be too late. Earth would not stand a fighting chance. For something this strong to have Zordon in a panic must be quite bad. Before now, all other villains had been a walk in the park.

"It's just a matter of time." He said, suddenly as all light disappeared from the power chamber. 

**A/N:** This is a much better first chapter/prologue than before! Please read and review! Would be greatly appreciated! This was rewritten due to a review made by Psycho Tangerine aka Eileen. THANKS!


End file.
